Session 33 Welcome to Crazytown
(1278) Lian: talhe's feeling abit sick so she probably won't be doing much more than watching (1280) Danizelle: fair. (1280) Danizelle: I'm writing ATM, so if I get distracted I apologize (1279) Niet: CTT? (1278) Lian: CTT? (1280) Danizelle: CTT and Small Mercies (1278) Lian: So now you have the option to head south to go to the city of the Mad or turn in your other quest (1279) Niet: Heh. (1279) Niet: Who turns in quests in a reasonable time? (1279) Niet: And we have two. (1279) Niet: We still haven't told Oramus. (1279) Niet: I vote Mad city. (1279) Niet: Our group would fit in. (1280) Danizelle: turn in other Quest? (1289) Shadell (enter): 21:43 (1278) Lian: either the woods or Oramus (1289) Niet: No Mad city? (1280) Danizelle: Oh yeah. woods. Unless Lunar agrees to terms, there is no "Turn in Quest" because the situation is unresolved. (1289) Niet: Oramus I can't imagine taking that long. (1289) Niet: Probably best to just send someone he likes. (1280) Danizelle: I'm game for whatever (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: not it (1293) Shadell (enter): 21:50 (1280) Danizelle: Yes you are. (1280) Danizelle: We voted on it last game (1280) Danizelle: While you weren't here (1293) Niet: Hmm? (1293) Niet: Silver's fate? (1293) Niet: It's OK, Niet's just crazy and Lightning's a tsundere, so that's her way of saying she cares. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: oh god (1280) Danizelle: I'm waiting to see what you all decide, really (1280) Danizelle: I've about socialed out what I can do. (1280) Danizelle: And it's probably about time the asskickers got a chance to do their thing and invade someone (1278) Lian: From what you can tell the Lunar seemed to accept your suggestion (1280) Danizelle: ... (1280) Danizelle: Lian, that's not fulfilling even the most basic terms of the task (1278) Lian: you're the one who's all hoped up on betrayl (1293) Niet: She can sense intent. (1293) Niet: Anyway, Madtown? whispering to Danizelle, I figured, the others sort of burned tha bridge (1280) Danizelle: betrayal only works if the poor bastard eating the knife thinks they can trust you whispering to Danizelle, Suggest it (1280) Danizelle: You guys could always kill the lunar in her sleep (1279) Shadell (exit): 22:10 (1293) Niet: Anyway, what shall we do now? (1293) Niet: I'm all for moving closer to brainwashing Raksi. whispering to Danizelle, supposedly (1278) Lian: Then you have a jealous lightning (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Jealous of what? (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh right. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: She'll be even angrier! (1278) Lian: eventually she becomes happy from being so angry (1280) Danizelle: Isn't that normal? (1280) Danizelle: exactly (1293) Niet: Threesome. (1293) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1293) Shadell (exit): 22:18 (1289) Shadell (exit): 22:18 (1313) Shadell (enter): 22:19 (1278) Lian: Much like Tall, only Lightning has the right to have sex with others (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ahaha (1313) Niet: Ah. (1313) Niet: Foursome? (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: What's the room password? (1313) Niet: Chungianhero (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Orite, thanks. (1315) Kel (enter): 22:23 (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: (not that Ceylin would ever actually admit she likes Lightning) (1316) Shadell (enter): 22:24 (1278) Lian: she's intentionally not buying charms so as not to kill Lightning.. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Well yeah, because then like half of the coven's combat efficiency would vanish. (1315) Kel: Pretty much. (1316) Niet: Who? (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceycey. (1315) Ceylin: The new Infernal Monster expansion stuff includes a charm that really makes one of the main charms on the style better, but it also makes you have to pay 1 wp to not go berserk if somebody insults you or touches you without asking. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Which means Lightning would be dead within about the first five seconds after she bought the charm. (1316) Niet: Oh. (1316) Niet: Yeah. (1316) Niet: And Niet... (1316) Niet: And... (1316) Niet: Yeah, and everyone. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin would take over Thorns ALL BY HERSELF. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: She would just walk straight through the walls and punch the Mask in the crotch. (1280) Danizelle: Heh (1315) Ceylin: The stuff from the second set of expansions would just let her jump over all the walls. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha, jumping. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Jumping is for bitches. (1315) Ceylin: Fully upgraded, it lets you jump like 400 yards at once or something ridiculous like that. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: fuck (1316) Niet: MARIO MODE! (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: lightning needs infernal monster (1278) Lian: and invalidates Dodge Flurry breakres (1315) Ceylin: And gives a -5 penalty to their DV and a +2 attack bonus. (1315) Ceylin: And lets you go into their dreams and kill them over and over until they commit suicide. (1315) Ceylin: :3 (1316) Niet: Oh? (1316) Niet: Hmm, like the Oramus charm? (1315) Ceylin: One of the pinnacle charms is that, if you've hurt somebody with the leaping charm, you can go into their dreams and have a whitebox duel with them. If you win, they lose (your MA) WP or something like that. (1316) Niet: Not bad. (1316) Niet: Forever more? (1316) Niet: Or just the once? (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin is SO ANGRY that she BEATS YOU UP INSIDE YOUR OWN HEAD. (1315) Ceylin: There's some time limit. I don't remember just what it is. (1315) Ceylin: I'm probably not going to be picking up either branch just yet, because I want to move into the Cecelyne stuff first to get some charms more suited to putting together a country, but it's still pretty cool. (1278) Lian: what's the name of the trope where the bad ass villain character gets beat up and has to join your group and becomes less cool? (1278) Lian: anyway what i was saying before you can tyr and head south or try and come up with a strategy for bees (1316) Niet: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BadassDecay (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: fucking bees (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: goddamn (1316) Niet: Head south! (1278) Lian: That's part of it, but more the idea that "Ok You beat me in a fihgt I have to join your circle of friends" like half the villains in Dragonball z (1280) Danizelle: Never poison exalted by bringing DBZ into the conversation again. (1316) Niet: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VillainDecay Part of this really. (1316) Niet: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DefeatMeansFriendship (1316) Niet: It's noted "Fastest way to depower is to have them switch sides" on the villain one. (1315) Ceylin: Why south? Alchemicals? (1316) Niet: City of Mad! (1278) Lian: City of the Mad (1315) Ceylin: Oh, right. (1315) Ceylin: BRB, making caffeine. (1280) Danizelle: We really also need to have a strategy session that doesn't devolve into what to do with SiSi (1280) Danizelle: Plus you guys might consider killing Lunar in her sleep, sespecially if we can cook up a way to siphon off essence (1316) Niet: I think we'd have won that fight eventually. (1316) Niet: She had to be near getting form-locked out of bee-mode. (1316) Niet: Really, the issue is stopping her escape. (1280) Danizelle: hard to do unless you're in a tightly enclosed space whispering to Danizelle, 5i I think (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Grab all the bees and put them up your nose. (1316) Niet: Clinch! (1316) Niet: It's not like lunars have pds. (1280) Danizelle: they can PD clinches (1278) Lian: Vacuum cleaner (1316) Niet: Don't be silly, no lunars actually have the dodge charm! (1315) Ceylin: Soak monsters are more fun! (1316) Niet: Anyway, hour and a half in, should we pick a goal? (1280) Danizelle: Soak monsters with the PD are just foul (1278) Lian: the City of the mad was just a suggestion for information on How to do the Raski thing you have other options like the people who Invented sorcery (1280) Danizelle: Yeah, but how likely are they to allow us to find a way to give Raksi what she wants without making her akuma? (1313) Shadell (exit): 22:52 (1280) Danizelle: That and do we really want to take the time and have Danzi picked up for her parade or whatever the hell you were talking about? (1316) Niet: Hmm? (1278) Lian: she wisely escaped a Parade planed by the ebon dragon (1316) Niet: The marriage? whispering to Danizelle, Niet. can. Make. Fives (1280) Danizelle: By not finding her way into malfeas (1280) Danizelle: so far the only portion of malfeas she's seen has been the coven's section of it (1278) Lian: I am jus tthrowing out a variety of options for you to manifest your will (1278) Lian: The Libariaries of Malfeas and the personal understanding of the Yozi is something that Raksi would be quite lacking in (1280) Danizelle: Lian haz point. (1278) Lian: The city of the Mad, Meru other places filled with magical stuff that Raksi has profoundly lacked access to (1280) Danizelle: If we can combine that with the knowledge in the mad city and sperimin we ight be able to make some significant progress. (1315) Ceylin: Wouldn't we have gotten a briefing sometime along the lines of 'Sidereals will rape you with swords if you go to Meru'? (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: We can rape them back at this point, I think. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Also, what is it that Raksi wants again? (1280) Danizelle: Raksi wants access to solar circle (1278) Lian: Meru is a radioactive wasteland.. surounded by Dragonblooded what makes it dangerous isn't the Sidereals (1280) Danizelle: Yeah. (1316) Niet: Wait, if we can just get the Eye of Autobot.... (1315) Ceylin: Radioactive wasteland would probably be resort property in Malfeas. (1280) Danizelle: probably. (1280) Danizelle: YO! We need niet to make essence draining shackles and slave collars. (1316) Niet: ... (1316) Niet: We have a dozen of the latter. (1316) Niet: Or so. whispering to Danizelle, Get to essence 5 whispering to Danizelle, charms I need to figure out (1280) Danizelle: Anyone sneaky enough to slip it on our lunar and attune it? (1280) Danizelle: I'm pretty sure we could use a majordomo in malfeas (1316) Niet: Hmm... (1316) Niet: That might work. (1316) Niet: Danzi, SparkY? (1316) Niet: Sparky?* (1278) Lian: Its not litterally a radiactive wasteland its just that's the closet thing I can give as an alnalogy all sorts of solar weapons of mass destruction (1280) Danizelle: or as an insurance policy in Denandsor (1280) Danizelle: bassically no one goes there because while it's habitable, there's a mad god and pockets of lethal energy (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Did we try making Raksi an akuma yet? (1280) Danizelle: It will never happen (1280) Danizelle: trust me (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Did we try stealing Saxon's protoshinmaic vortex yet? (1280) Danizelle: hmmmm (1280) Danizelle: Kel? Input? (1315) Ceylin: On what? (1316) Niet: Niet can make them now. (1278) Lian: Hell you have your own libraries, you have a variety of avenues to explore the Raksi thing, You can come up with a strategy for bees (1280) Danizelle: Actually. (1280) Danizelle: Bees. (1280) Danizelle: insecticide (1280) Danizelle: fire. (1280) Danizelle: Smoke (1280) Danizelle: lethal radiation (1315) Ceylin: Ceylin's Plan B against the bees was originally going to be 'set the tree on fire, *then* swing it.' (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: fucking bees (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Hey, does Footsteps have any powers? (1278) Lian: she's only afew months old she only has afew fun charms (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: I was thinking more like "blow like Adorjan." (1280) Danizelle: Hey Lian, I need to steal two charms from an abyssal, the phantasm one and withering phantasmagoria (1278) Lian: heh (1280) Danizelle: But basically the question: do we finish the vel-thing quest dealing with the Lunar? Do we pursue knowledge for co-opting Raksi? (1280) Danizelle: Do we do something else? (1278) Lian: Or foist all the Raksi stuff on Niet who's good at the book learnin stuff (1316) Niet: I say co-opt. (1280) Danizelle: Ditto (1280) Danizelle: ditto as in Danzi's good with the books too (1280) Danizelle: So what we gonna do? (1278) Lian: those are you options (1316) Niet: So.... (1316) Niet: Anyone object to going to the city of sanity-alternatives. (1280) Danizelle: considering we're already bats in the belfry? none here (1278) Lian: it is somewhat wyldy (1280) Danizelle: and me without mutation protection (1278) Lian: you could always whore out lightning to various Yozi until you gget hte info (1280) Danizelle: true (1316) Shadell (exit): 23:32 (1316) Shadell (enter): 23:32 (1316) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1316) Shadell (exit): 23:32 (1345) Shadell (enter): 23:32 (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: dammit no (1345) Niet: Sounds reasonable to me. (1315) Ceylin: Unless it's Deep Wyld or something at least, don't we have to spend days there to even risk mutations anyway? (1280) Danizelle: month for bordermarches, week for middle, daily for deep and hourly for chaos (1278) Lian: its middle but it may take time to find (1345) Niet: Niet's wyld fine. (1345) Niet: Sort of. (1315) Ceylin: Eh, I think we can risk it. (1280) Danizelle: It's not like I'm gonna cry if Danzi mutates more (1278) Lian: I am just giving all your options (1278) Lian: so you want to spend somet etime going there or persue another option? (1355) Shadell (enter): 23:42 (1355) Niet: Can we cut through hell? (1278) Lian: Not readily whispering to Danizelle, Heh (1278) Lian: So going by airship yes? the faster and far more embarassing method? (1280) Danizelle: embarasssing method? (1358) Shadell (enter): 23:46 (1358) Niet: So, wyld questing? ** (1278) Lian points to the Wild an elusive scourge in the corner ** (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: dammit lightning is not carrying you all (1358) Niet: Plenty of arms. (1280) Danizelle: Lian, do I need to give the monkeys wings temprarily? (1278) Lian: You havce a boat its fast, you have a lightning who is faster but probably is not down for being used as a transporatin device (1280) Danizelle: use the boat. (1280) Danizelle: Lightning would drop Danzi by "accident" (1278) Lian: I'll presume you head down into the wyld by airship (1358) Niet: Yeah. (1358) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1358) Shadell (exit): 23:57 (1365) Shadell (enter): 23:57 (1278) Lian: anyway after a week of flying through the southeast through the hot planes into the reaches of the border marches, the city stands out in contrast from the planes nearby as a well city reaching up like an unholy beast... while you flew over a variety of barbaric sentlments on the way the closer you got tht fewer they became none seem to be near it for at least 5o or so miles (1315) Ceylin: "... Niet, anything you should tell us about this place?" (1365) Niet: "Hmmm...." (1365) Niet: "It's a city!" (1315) Ceylin: "And?" (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "It sure looks fucked up." (1315) Ceylin: "Which is why I asked." (1365) Niet: "It was the original sorcery school." (1365) Niet: "Lots of lost magic and stuff. It's cute." (1315) Ceylin: "So probably full of aberrations, half-failed spells, and random explosions." (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "Sounds like Malfeas." (1345) Shadell (exit): 00:12 whispering to Danizelle, One of the two failed earlier schools it was lost during one of the "Disagreements" during the First age. Desus wouldn't know much since he got his sorcery through His dick in Bright Shattered Ice (1280) Danizelle: "This was one fof the original two schools of magic. It was abandoned after a Solar pissing match made it untenable." whispering to Danizelle, BSI followed Bridgiits more origitional Jedi/Sith Style training practice this was the first place where they decided "I can teach more than one person at a time" (1280) Danizelle: "i don't know too much about it. I remember Sperimin, but this place... Not so much." (1365) Niet: "Lets go." Niet waits for Sparky and CeyCey to advance. (1355) Shadell (exit): 00:14 (1315) Ceylin: "Eh." Ceylin steps out in the lead. (1278) Lian: The place doesn't look much better close up, broken statues, human feces left where it may (1280) Danizelle: "What a shithole." (1280) Danizelle: "Hopewfully this isn't too much of a waste of our time." ** (1280) Danizelle moves gingerly to avois sliding through anything particularly nasty ** (1278) Lian: any method of exploration? (1315) Ceylin: Heading straight for the center of the city or tallest building? (1365) Niet: Letting the bruisers go first. (1280) Danizelle: Danzi hags back with Niet (1365) Niet: Niet starts to freak out. (1365) Niet: Going very pale and trembling. (1365) Niet: "Maybe this was a bad idea." (1315) Ceylin: "What's got your panties in a bunch?" ** (1280) Danizelle looks around for whatever's disturbing Niet ** (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning summons her swords and looks around suspiciously as she hovers at Ceylin's side. "This shit is fucked up, man." (1365) Niet: "Heh... heh... heh..." (1280) Danizelle: "Niet, you feeling ok? You're being odder than normal." (1365) Niet: "It's as bad as Malfeas." (1280) Danizelle: "I wouldn't know. I've only seen a little of malfeas (1365) Niet: "Not the place." (1278) Lian: walking while talking? (1365) Niet: Niet's actively backing away by this point. ** (1280) Danizelle stops Niet. ** (1280) Danizelle: "What's wrong Niet?" (1315) Ceylin: Ceylin pays no attention and keeps right on going. "Anybody who stays behiind has to deal with anything they bump into alone." (1365) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1365) Shadell (exit): 00:28 (1377) Shadell (enter): 00:28 (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're such a good leader." (1377) Niet: "... Better that than an incarnae." (1377) Niet: "Or maybe a yozi..." (1280) Danizelle: "Niet what are you talking about?" (1377) Niet: "There's something down there." (1377) Niet: Niet points at the ground. (1280) Danizelle: "And?" (1377) Niet: "It's that powerful." (1280) Danizelle: "Don't you think that's rather vague?" (1280) Danizelle: "Hey Ceylin I think I know why this is called the Mad City." (1315) Ceylin: Of course, at this point, Ceylin's practically a hundred feet away. "Why?" she yells back, not even turning back to look at Niet. (1377) Niet: "I hate you all." (1377) Niet: Niet glances around nervously. (1280) Danizelle: "I'm still here aren't I?" (1315) Ceylin: (Er, that should've said Dani.) (1278) Lian: Ceylin steps past a bald man in a grey grey robe with a goatee and odd tatoos on his dome (1280) Danizelle: "Niet, we need to keep going or the Idiot Lead-skulled berserkers will leave us here to contend with whatever it is alone." (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stops in front of the bald guy. "...what." (1315) Ceylin: She at least stops for the guy. "Yeah, place is real scary if there are people living in it. Don't worry, these mortals will keep the boogeyman from eating you." She turns to scrutinize the guy. (Using Insignificant Embers Intuition) (1278) Lian: (more than you) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tries to figure out the tattoos. ((Int+Lore?)) (1278) Lian: ((go for it)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Er.)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Occult, not lore.)) (1278) Lian: ((sure try it)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,4,4,4,2,1,1 = (2) (1278) Lian: (nope) (1377) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (6) 1 mote first excellency (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Damn you.)) (1377) Niet: "Hello?" Niet asks in old realm. (1280) Danizelle: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,7,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (6) aint past lives a bitch? (1278) Lian: (Not applicable!)) (1280) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,5,4,4,4,2 = (3) aint past lives a bitch? (1278) Lian: His eys shoot open they are glowing greenish, "you;re late or early... come back when its the right time" (1315) Ceylin: "When's that?" (1278) Lian: "Not now" (1280) Danizelle: "Shall we go forward and see what this is about niet? Or do we let Ceylin figure this out herself?" (1315) Ceylin: "How long?" (1377) Niet: "The clock's broken." (1377) Niet: Niet steps very lightly as she hurries to catch up. (1278) Lian: "Now its too late" (1280) Danizelle: "Who's your friend Ceylin?" (1315) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "City god or something." (1377) Niet: "The clock's broken." (1377) Niet: "What's down there?" (1278) Lian: "You already know you've already been there" (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that's creepy." (1280) Danizelle: "And thus do I hate remembering shit. The stuff i don't remember is usually what i want to know." (1315) Ceylin: "That's not creepy, that's him being insane." (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, insane and creepy are sometimes the same thing." (1280) Danizelle: "may we ask your name?" She speaks to the odd person/God/Thing. (1377) Niet: "Did we live?" (1278) Lian: he broadly stands up and dramatically bows before ceylin, "My Queen your fellow chosen plot your down fall, they do not accept your mandate to rule they wish to share it and will foce it by show of strength" (1280) Danizelle: "Oh Gods, the irony suddenly got really thick here." (1315) Ceylin: Ceylin grins widely at that. "A millennium or two late for that, kid, but I'll keep it in mind." whispering to Danizelle, Your past life thoughts would think he's warning her about the rise of the Deliberative (1278) Lian: He looks over Danzi and seems to be touching places.. of familiar yet well faded bruises, "His technique has gotten so sloppy" (1280) Danizelle: "Aaaaand, now I'm creeped out. I don't remember you." (1377) Niet: Niet frowns. "Where did you get those tattoos?" (1278) Lian: He looks to Niet, "You can't be here" (1377) Niet: "I should be on the other side?" (1278) Lian: "No they took you already. YOu can't be here" (1280) Danizelle: "And the plot sickens." (1280) Danizelle: "Are you going to bar us from the city?" (1278) Lian: He looks to lightning then runs off screaming (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "I win!" (1377) Niet: "..." (1377) Niet: "He thinks it's the usurpation." whispering to Danizelle, Smooth, manipulative, james bond type (1315) Ceylin: "You just now got that?" (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then who the fuck was I?" whispering to Danizelle, He clearly reacted to the Bruises Kejacks left you not anything in Desus (1280) Danizelle: Do you really want to know? (1377) Niet: "The phrase "his technique" threw me off." (1377) Niet: Niet seems to have recovered a bit. ** (1280) Danizelle grinds her teeth. ** (1377) Niet: "It seems we have to go down." (1280) Danizelle: "It's not important." whispering to Danizelle, Temen Ambereyes (1282) Talhe: Disconnecting from server... (1282) Talhe (exit): 01:18 (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "Of course I wanna know. Obviously I was a total badass." (1315) Ceylin: "... if she gets that kind of reaction, it could eventually be important." Ceylin shrugs and heads off toward the lower floor! (1377) Niet: "It might have been the future." (1377) Niet: "I hope Sparky doesn't end up that ugly." (1377) Niet: Niet shudders at the thought. (1280) Danizelle: "I don't want to talk about it right now." (1280) Danizelle: "Do you know this place Niet?" (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows, looking slightly more cheerful. (1280) Danizelle: "Lightning, would knowing who you were really make you happier?" (1315) Ceylin: "If he was talking about the future, I don't have a good reason to not kill you all now, so stick with it being the past." (1377) Niet: "It hasn't happened yet so you won't kill us." (1377) Niet: "Since we'd need to be alive for it to happen." (1377) Niet: "Unless it has." (1280) Danizelle: "hes talking about something that happened a few months after I got married. Let it go." whispering to Danizelle, Nothing in her imediate past life would get that reaction whispering to Danizelle, No, and you aren't quite familiar with who it was before (1377) Niet: "I see." (1377) Niet: Niet shrugs. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. 'cause I make people run screaming." (1280) Danizelle: "Lightning your previous incarnation didn't do anything that would earn that. But the one i remember didn't survive the war." (1280) Danizelle: "he came after." (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "Pff, you're full of shit, I was never a guy." ** (1280) Danizelle clenches and unclenches her fists, looking occasionally in the direction of the fleeing thing. the snakes on her head are writihing and hissing. ** (1280) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (9) Gonna kill me a wifebeater (1377) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (3) 1 first excellency (1377) Niet: (You stole my luck.... Damn fiends.0 ** (1280) Danizelle goes silent for a moment, looking at her hands, fingers tracing one of the snakes replacing hair and shudders. ** (1280) Danizelle: "I hate this place." (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "You hate everything." (1377) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (1377) Shadell (exit): 01:42 (1391) Shadell (enter): 01:42 (1280) Danizelle: She scowls "Shut up Ambereyes." (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (1278) Lian: (perception+something brainy people who aren't Danzi) ** (1280) Danizelle begins moving towards a more broken down area of the city. ** (1280) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (1391) Niet: (Something?) (1391) Niet: (Melee work?) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1278) Lian: ((no Shadell)) (1278) Lian: (OLore occult, Investigation Awareness)) (1278) Lian: ((one of those feel free to roll)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can I go? :B)) (1278) Lian: (are you a non Danzi?)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((why yes i am)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,6,3,3,3 = (3) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning's perception is lower than her intelligence how did this happen)) (1315) Ceylin: (( Oh, I read that as more 'perception + something, brainy people...' )) (1315) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,4,3,2 = (3) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, me too.)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((COMMAAAAAS)) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...and holy shit, that roll)) (1278) Lian: (Back in infernal orientation day you were warned about drawning on past life stuff too much... the way Danzi seemed to be moving definately reminded you of that warning) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning eyes Danzi with her third eye. "I think we should tie her up." (1391) Shadell (exit): 01:51 (1391) Shadell (enter): 01:51 (1391) Shadell (exit): 01:51 (1391) Shadell (enter): 01:51 (1391) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,1 = (6) 2 first excellency ** (1280) Danizelle is slithering rapidly away from the gcoven, towards thae shadows around one of the buildings. ** (1391) Niet: Niet sticks with the meat-shields. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey, where the fuck are you going!" (1315) Ceylin: "Dani, get back here!" Thanks to Ceylin's new upgrades, it makes her eyes glow green momentarily and counts as UMI! (1315) Ceylin: (( Base 1 wp to resist. )) (1280) Danizelle: (Spent) whispering to Danizelle, Yeah, I mean "hey you would also work (1280) Danizelle: (We're sorry, the Danzi you have dialled has been disconnected, please hang up and try again) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning runs after Danzi and tries to grab her! "The boss said get back here, bitch!" Player Danizelle with ID:1280 now being ignored Player Danizelle with ID:1280 no longer ignored whispering to Danizelle, SUre that works ** (1280) Danizelle dissolves into the shadows of the city as Lightning moves to grab her, cvanishing into the shaded and darkened areas around the city like she was born to it. ** (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning almost falls down. "...well fuck." (1280) Danizelle: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (9) I'm a goddamned ninja. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Well shit, you ARE a ninja.)) (1280) Danizelle: ((!4 successes for stealth)) (1315) Ceylin: "She's going to get herself killed," Ceylin gripes. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: "...not like she ever does anythin' but hit on me anyway." (1315) Ceylin: (( I really have to pick up Dim Irrelevancies Unvealed sometime. )) (1315) Ceylin: (( ... veiled. Unveiled. Not made to be no longer veal. )) (1315) Ceylin: (( I need sleep, dammit. )) (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Unvealed!)) whispering to Danizelle, Now for the Lilith Signal! (1278) Lian: anyone else? (1391) Niet: ((Nothing I can do to stop her.)) (1315) Ceylin: (( Same here. )) (1278) Lian: (...bubble)) (1315) Ceylin: (( Huh? )) (1278) Lian: ((Niet can bubble things)) (1278) Lian: ((and see in the dark, and has all these bonsues against deception) (1278) Lian: (but we can break here if you want) (1391) Niet: ((Oh. Right...) (1391) Niet: ((I remembered about those.)) (1398) Shadell (enter): 02:20 (1280) Danizelle: I'm good but if peeps need to take a break (1398) Niet: I'm good. (1315) Ceylin: I got woken up super early by the maintenance guys deciding that 6:30 AM on a Saturday would be a good time to use a circular saw, so I'm in the mood for sleep. (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: ew (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: It's pretty late here, and I'm fading quick, so yeah. (1280) Danizelle: XP? (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: BAMF (1281) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (1281) Plaid (exit): 02:26 (1315) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (1315) Kel (exit): 02:26 (1278) Lian: 4 xp ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights